staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Listopada 2000
thumb|left|100px 6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 6.55 Agrolinia 7.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce Beskidu Śląskiego 7.55 Zwierzęta świata: Południowe Maroko - Kraina piasku i gadów (1/2) - film 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - pr. dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.40 Walt Disney przedstawia: Hu! Hu, Puchatku - serial anim. prod. USA 10.05 Walt Disney przedstawia: Upiorny hotel (2-ost.) - film fab. prod. USA 10.55 Dr Quinn (35) - serial prod. USA 11.45 Sekrety zdrowia: Bezsenność 12.00 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 12.20 Magazyn Focus 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka (39): John Fitzgerald Kennedy 13.20 Kronika Filmowa 13.45 Opowieści z Mórz Południowych (7) 14.35 Kamel tropi najlepsze światowe reklamy 14.55 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 15.25 Trudne pytania 16.10 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem (1) - serial dok. TVP 16.35 Lista przebojów (stereo) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej (stereo) 17.55 MdM 18.20 Od przedszkola do Opola -program rozrywkowy (stereo) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Mr. Jones - film obycz. prod. USA 22.00 Chłopcy z Targowej 61 - ostatni bal filmówki 22.40 Sportowa sobota 22.35 Robocop - film sf. prod. USA (stereo) 0.40 Życie moje (za zgodą rodziców) (stereo) 1.25 Noc internauty 2.00 Klan - telenowela TVP (powt) 2.50 Motown Live 4.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Doogte Howser, lekarz medycyny - ser. 9.30 Gospodarka w Dwójce - pr. publ. 10.00 Krynica 2000 - reportaż 10.30 Historia Ziemi (4/8) - serial dok. 11.20 Festiwal Kraków 2000 - reportaż 11.30 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie - ser. 11.55 Kino bez rodziców: Tom i Jerry - ser. 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Trzy szalone zera (9/13): Tajemniczy gość - serial 12.30 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (35/73) - serial prod. USA 12.55 Studio festiwalowe III Międzynarodowego Konkursu Indywidualności Muzycznych 13.05 Co ludzie powiedzą (9/40) - serial 13.35 Zgadula - teleturniej 14.00 Arka Noego 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (264): Prawy prosty (stereo) 15.30 Golec Orkiestra (stereo) 16.30 M jak miłość (1) - serial TVP 17.20 Jazda kulturalna 18.00 Program lokalny 18.21 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Sukces (17) - serial TVP (stereo) 19.25 Studio sport 19.55 VI Festiwal Kabaretowy Camping Europa 2000 - Na bis!!! (3) (stereo) 20.45 Dwójkomania 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.26 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Pocztówki znad krawędzi - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej (stereo) 23.15 Maanam i goście - koncert (stereo) 0.10 Lokum - film fab. prod. USA (stereo) 1.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Hello Spencer - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (28 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Przygody Sama - serial animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Tam, gdzie biją źródła - program muzyczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 Z życia kościoła - magazyn katolicki 08.50 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.00 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - film dokumentalny 09.25 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 09.50 (WP) Bałtyk: Dolina Dolnej Odry - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Film tygodnia: Noce i dnie (12-ost.): A potem nastąpi noc - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 10.55 (WP) Świat cudów - serial popularnonaukowy 11.20 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 11.35 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.05 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 12.30 Magazyn historyczny - program W. Wypusza i A. Turuli 13.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Teleliga 2000 - teleturniej sportowy 13.50 Teatromania - magazyn kulturalny 14.05 W cztery oczy - program publicystyczny 14.20 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 14.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (40/41): Zagadka sklepu z zabawkami - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 15.00 (WP) Kino familijne: Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy - serial przyrodniczy 15.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 15.25 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia !? - magazyn muzyczny 16.15 (WP) Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Mówmy szczerze - Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Lata lecą... - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Program publicystyczny 18.50 Niezupełnie mała akademia telewizyjna - program popularnonaukowy 19.00 (WP) Jedźmy przed siebie (Drive He Said) - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Jack Nicholson, wyk. William Tepper, Karen Black, Bruce Dern, Michael Margotta (86 min) 20.30 (WP) Koreańskie maski nad Dunajcem - reportaż 21.00 Program publicystyczno - kulturalny 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Zbuntowany Harry (Getting Straight) - film obyczajowy, USA 1970, reż. Richard Rush, wyk. Elliott Gould, Candice Bergen, Robert F. Lyons, Jeff Corey (125 min) 00.05 (WP) Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza... - koncert 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze — magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 4 x 4 — magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Spider-Man (33) — serial animowany 9.00 Godzilla (14) — serial animowany 9.30 Power Rangers — serial fantastyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (180) — serial sensacyjny 11.00 Pamięci Hope — dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 12.45 Klątwa Smoka: Historia Bruce'a Lee — film dokumentalny, USA 1993 14.30 Gospodarz — teleturniej 15.00 Disco Polo Live (242) — program muzyczny 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju — program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.50 Przyjaciele (92) — serial komediowy 17.20 Asy z klasy (10) — serial dla młodzieży 18.10 Idź na całość — show z nagrodami 19.05 Adam i Ewa (11) — serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (56) — serial komediowy 20.30 Duża przerwa (10/24) — serial obyczajowy 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Życiowa szansa (36) — teleturniej 22.00 Żona bogacza — thriller, USA 1996 23.45 Opowieści z krypty (72) — serial 0.15 Playboy Nocne eskapady — Toronto (1) — serial erotyczny 1.15 Cudze życie, skradziona miłość — film erotyczny, USA 1997 3.00 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Albert (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:20 Kapitan Planeta (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:45 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Zorro (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci (stereo) 09:35 Malusińscy (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10:30 Gwiezdne wrota (20) - serial, USA 11:30 Nie do pary (10) - serial komediowy, USA 12:00 Cyfra - magazyn nowych technologii 12:30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Kłopotliwy wnuczek - komedia, USA 1951 15:10 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Dzika Afryka - film dokumentalny - (zmiana) 15:40 "Brygada Ratunkowa" (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16:40 Strzała amora - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 (stereo) 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej (stereo) 20:25 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 21:30 Beyond Betrayal - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 23:20 Las Vegas (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA (stereo) 00:15 Laleczka Chucky - horror, USA 1988 (stereo) 02:00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 6.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 7.00 Wojownicze żółwie nija - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej dla najmłodszych 7.30 Po drugiej stronie - serial science fiction 8.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Watykan - państwo papieży - serial dokumentalny 9.00 Ginący świat. Jedwabne ćmy - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 9.30 Sandokan - serial animowany 10.00 Reeboot - serial animowany 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie - serial przygodowy 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial science fiction 12.00 Ginący świat. Roponośne oczy - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 12.30 V max 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Najdłuższy dzień - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 15.50 Luzik - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Miasteczko zwane Niepamięć - film science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Odlotowy flirt - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Policyjny klan - ser. sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 22.50 Fantazje nie z tej ziemi - film erotyczny 0.40 VIP - magazyn sensacji i rozryki 0.50 Strefa P - program muzyczny 1.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.25 Beczka śmiechu 10.50 Zagubiony w czasie 11.40 Tata major 12.05 Tajemnicza wyspa 12.30 Ukryte miasto 13.00 Gra w przeboje 13.25 Trzecia planeta od słońca 5 13.50 Zwycięzcy nie płaczą 15.30 SeaQuest 16.20 Grom w raju 17.05 Czynnik PSI 4 17.55 Śmiechoteka 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej (stereo) 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Zwariowana kamera 20.05 Dotrzymać słowa 21.45 Internetowy zabójca 23.25 Greenstone (4/8) 0.15 Czynnik PSI 4 1.00 Phil - oszust Collins 2.30 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka 4.30 Teleshopping thumb|left|100px 6.00 Trzecia granica - 7/8 - Mylne szlaki - serial 7.00 Echa tygodnia - (prog. w j. migowym) 7.30 Klan - 377-379 8.45 Ziarno - prog. red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - prog. dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Babar - 39/65 - Chłopcy zawsze zostają chłopcami - serial 10.05 Hity satelity 10.20 Uczmy się polskiego - lekcja 9 10.50 Palce lizać - 9/19 - Niespodzianka - serial prod. polskiej 11.15 Madonny polskie - Pani Ponidzia i Powiśla 11.45 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie - reportaż polonijny 12.10 Scena młodego widza - Julian Tuwim - Moje słowa 12.45 Pamięć o tych niewielu - 60 lat bitwy o Anglię 13.10 Teledyski na życzenie 13.20 Gościniec - mag. kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.50 Powszedni żywot jeleni - film dok. 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - Jerzy Połomski - Tymon Tymański 15.50 Dziennik telewizyjny 16.00 Sensacje XX wieku - Enigma 2 16.25 Magazyn polonijny z Ameryki Północnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Konsul - film dok. 17.30 Studnia - mag. folkowy 18.10 Na dobre i na złe - 17 19.00 Kurier z Waszyngtonu 19.15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - 1 - Duch Zamku Lorda Macintosha - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Człowiek z .... - komedia 21.40 Najlepsi z najlepszych. Koncert laureatów - FAMA 2000 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Benefis Jana hrabiego Tyszkiewicza 2 23.50 Sportowa sobota 0.05 Dziennik telewizyjny 0.15 Na dobre i na złe 17 - W oczekiwaniu na życie - serial 1.05 Katalog zabytków: Dębno Podhalańskie 1.15 Bolek i Lolek w Europie 1 - Duch Zamku Lorda Macintosha - serial 1.30 Wiadomości 1.51 Sport 1.56 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Człowiek z .... - komedia 3.40 Najlepsi z najlepszych. Koncert laureatów - FAMA'2000 4.30 Gościniec - mag. kultury i sztuki ludowej 5.00 Panorama 5.20 Sport telegram 5.30 Sensacje XX wieku - Enigma 2 5.55 Kurier z Waszyngtonu 6.10 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (60 min) 09.00 Serce tygrysa (Tiger Heart) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Georges Chamchoum, wyk. Ted Jan Roberts, Carol Potter, Jennifer Lyons, Robert LaSardo (90 min) 10.30 Serce Japonii: Tradycja - wewnętrzna harmonia - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Młody Yvanhoe - film przygodowy, USA 12.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (45 min) 15.00 Na posterunku: Porwani (In the Line of Duty: Kidnapped) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Timothy Busfield, Lauren Tom, Tracey, Walter (90 min) 16.30 Big Bang - serial dokumentalny, USA 17.30 Historie niesamowite - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Bal maturalny 3: Ostatni pocałunek - horror, USA 19.40 Mroczne zmysły - film sensacyjny, USA 21.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 22.10 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) - serial przygodowy, USA, reż. Brenton Spencer, wyk. Sebastian Spence, Dana Brooks, Rob LaBelle, Roger R. Cross (45 min) 23.00 Gillette - magazyn sportowy 23.30 Przekąska na dobry początek - program erotyczny 23.45 Playboy: Shannon Tweed - program erotyczny 00.30 Impulsy: Playback (Impulse: Playback) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Oley Sassone, wyk. Tawny Kitaen, Charles Grant, George Hamilton, Shannon Whirry (90 min) 02.05 O czym marzą Cheerleaderki - program erotyczny 02.55 Gorący deser Playboya - magazyn erotyczny 03.10 Zakończenie programu 09.00 Polska Lista MTV - lista przebojów (stereo) 11.00 Weekend z U2 12.00 MTV News - wiadomości 12.10 Weekend z U2 16.00 Total Request (stereo) 17.00 Movie Special: Filmy animowane - magazyn filmowy 17.30 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 19.00 MTV News - wiadomości (powt.) 19.10 20 Klubowych - lista przebojów (stereo) 21.00 Global Groove - program muzyczny (stereo) 22.00 Disco 2000 - największe i najnowsze przeboje muzyki disco (stereo) 01.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks MTV 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop thumb|left|100px 07.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 07.30 Skeczowisko - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Wydarzenia poprzedzające mój zgon (The Events Leading Up to My Death) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Bill Robertson, wyk. John Allore, Peter MacNeill, Rosemary Radcliffe, Linde Kash (89 min) 09.30 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 10.00 Jankes na dworze Króla Artura (A Young Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court) - komedia, Kanada 1995, reż. RL. Thomas, wyk. Michael York, Theresa Russell, Philippe Ross, Polly Shannon (90 min) 11.30 Sprężyna Paulusa - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.00 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.30 Groźny Lotos (Awesome Lotus) - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1983, reż. David O'Malley, wyk. Loraine Masterton, Joyce Schuyler, Pat Mahoney (90 min) 14.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 14.30 Masala - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1991, reż. Srinivas Krishna, wyk. Saeed Jaffrey, Zohra Segal, Sakina Jeffrey, Heri Johal (106 min) 16.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Królewska Kanadyjska Farsa Powietrzna - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Przyjęcie (The Shower) - komedia, Kanada 1992, reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Kate Lynch, Brent Carver, Janet Laine Green (80 min) 18.30 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 19.30 Nigdy we wtorek (Never on Tuesday) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Adam Rifkin, wyk. Claudia Christian, Andrew Lauer, Peter Berg, Mark Garbarino (90 min) 21.00 Gorące cięcie - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar (30 min) 21.30 Droga nr 61 (Highway 61) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1991, reż. Bruce McDonald, wyk. Don McKellar, Valerie Buhagiar, Earl Pastko, Peter Breck (96 min) 23.10 Ukryta kamera Playboya - magazyn erotyczny 23.40 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.10 Rozważny (Careful) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Guy Maddin, wyk. Kyle McCulloch, Gosia Dobrowolska, Paul Cox, Victor Cowie (96 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 07.00 (WP) Hello Spencer - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (28 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Przygody Sama - serial animowany, USA 1998 (23 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Pogoda za oknem 08.15 Wiara i życie - magazyn katolicki 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - film dokumentalny 09.25 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 09.50 (WP) Bałtyk: Dolina Dolnej Odry - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Film tygodnia: Noce i dnie (12-ost.): A potem nastąpi noc - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (55 min) 10.55 (WP) Świat cudów - serial popularnonaukowy 11.20 (WP) Kumple z woja - magazyn wojskowy 11.35 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.05 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Urodzone na wolności. Jak przeżyć we własnym środowisku - serial dokumentalny 13.25 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial podróżniczy 14.15 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny: Wydusić chorobę - magazyn medyczny 14.30 (WP) Kino familijne: Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (40/41): Zagadka sklepu z zabawkami - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 15.00 (WP) Kino familijne: Zwierzęta mroźnej Północy - serial przyrodniczy 15.15 (WP) Jesienna Telejazda 15.25 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia !? - magazyn muzyczny 16.15 (WP) Teletransmisje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Życiorysy z refrenem - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kronika 18.20 śWirnik 411 - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 19.00 (WP) Jedźmy przed siebie (Drive He Said) - film obyczajowy, USA 1971, reż. Jack Nicholson, wyk. William Tepper, Karen Black, Bruce Dern, Michael Margotta (86 min) 20.30 (WP) Koreańskie maski nad Dunajcem - reportaż 21.00 Śpiewnik ilustrowany 21.25 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Zbuntowany Harry (Getting Straight) - film obyczajowy, USA 1970, reż. Richard Rush, wyk. Elliott Gould, Candice Bergen, Robert F. Lyons, Jeff Corey (125 min) 00.05 (WP) Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza... - koncert 00.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Lumberjack (11) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (39) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Lumberjack (12) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 09.15 Max - magazyn baseballowy 09.45 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy 10.15 W NBA - magazyn koszykarski 10.45 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 UEFA Champions League Magazin (powt.) 13.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka (powt.) 14.00 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 14.30 Damon Hill's Wild & Whacky Races (2) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.00 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 16.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 17.00 Gillette World Sport Special 17.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 17.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 11 kolejka 18.30 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego (powt.) 19.00 W NBA - magazyn koszykarski (powt.) 19.30 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy (powt.) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Koszykówka: Liga niemiecka - zapowiedź meczu 20.30 (na żywo) Koszykówka: Liga niemiecka - mecz HerzogTel Trier - Opel Skyliners 22.15 (na żywo) Koszykówka: Liga niemiecka - analiza meczu 22.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.45 Golf: Volvo Masters 23.30 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.30 Lumberjack (13) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (22) (powt.) 04.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) thumb|left|100px 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 07.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 08.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 09.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 10.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 11.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 12.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów, m.in. Melanie C. (powt.) 14.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów: m.in. Tic Tac Toe (powt.) 15.00 Nowości VIVY - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Viva hity: Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Destiny's Child - program muzyczny 18.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 19.00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY 20.00 Planet Viva: Bon Jovi - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Overdrive - koncert 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Kamikaze 01.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny ONYX 05.00 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 11.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 11.10 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Tagaktiv: muzyka, kino, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 0190 503010 - jukebox - piosenki na życzenie 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 onyx.tv - music generation - magazyn 20.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 20.15 ONYX...in concert: Peter Gabriel - Secret World - koncert 21.45 onyx.tv - club generation - magazyn 00.00 Nachtaktiv - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny Ale Kino! 08.00 Podróż Alberta (Alberto Express) - komedia, Francja 1990, reż. Arthur Joffe, wyk. Sergio Castellito, Nino Manfredi, Marie Trintignant, Jeanne Moreau (89 min) 09.30 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Szalona miłość - film dokumentalny 10.20 Smacznego, telewizorku - komedia, Polska 1992, reż. Paweł Trzaska, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Krystyna Tkacz, Marian Kociniak (90 min) 11.55 Malveillos - film krótkometrażowy 12.05 Czarodziejska miłość (El amor brujo) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1986, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Christina Hoyos, Laura del Sol, Juan Antonio Jimenez (99 min) 13.50 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Bez cugli - film dokumentalny 14.40 Tajemnice inspektora Pitt'a. Kat z Carter Street (The Cater Street Hangman) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Sarah Hellings, wyk. Eoin McCarthy, Keeley Hawes, Peter Egon, John Castle (101 min) 16.25 Raz, dwa, trzy (One, Two, Three) - komedia, USA 1961, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. James Cagney, Arlene Francis, Horst Buchholz, Pamela Tiffin (108 min) 18.15 Brenda Starr - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Robert Ellis Miller, wyk. Brookie Shields, Timothy Dalton, Tony Peck, June Gable (94 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Nell 20.30 Autostopowicz (The Hitcher) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Rutger Hauer, C. Thomas Howell, Jennifer Jason Leigh, John Jackson (94 min) 22.10 Przedstawiciel (The Commissioner) - thriller, Belgia/Niemcy/USA/W. Bryt. 1998, reż. George Sluizer, wyk. John Hurt, Rosana Pastor, Alice Krige, Armin Mueller-Stahl (107 min) 00.00 Gry wojenne (War Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. John Badham, wyk. John Wood, Ally Sheedy, Matthew Broderick, Dabney Coleman (108 min) 01.50 Dr Jekyll i pan Hyde (Jekyll and Hyde) - horror, W. Bryt./USA 1990, reż. David Wickes, wyk. Michael Caine, Joss Ackland, Cheryl Ladd, Ronald Pickup (95 min) 03.30 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Antybohaterowie - film dokumentalny 05.20 Irena do domu - komedia, Polska 1955, reż. Jan Fethke, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Adolf Dymsza, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Hanka Bielicka (91 min) MarcoPolo 04.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 05.00 Za morzem 05.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Skarby Brenty 06.00 Sail Away: Nowa Zelandia, Kalifornia 06.30 Atlas - Tahiti 07.30 Karaiby (1) - reportaż 08.00 Marcopolo Express - Norwegia (2) 08.30 Polska: Gdańsk - reportaż 09.00 Za horyzontem: Japonia, Izrael 09.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Jordania (3) 10.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 10.30 Rzeki 11.00 Kurtyna - Pavarotti Miłosny napój 12.00 Wędrówki: Szwajcaria 12.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 13.30 Adventure - Południowa Francja 14.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (5) 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 24 15.00 Za horyzontem: Republika Czeska 15.30 Wyspy Bahama - reportaż 16.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Rzym i jego prowincja 16.30 Destinations - Jamajka 17.00 Ogrody: Angielskie rezydencje 18.00 Wędrówki: Penas de Europa, Girona i Besalu', Peniscola 18.30 Atlas - Seszele 19.30 Mistral: Północny - zachód 20.00 Pejzaże: Jukatan 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 24 21.00 Landscape - Cypr (1) 21.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (1) 22.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Wenecja i Vicenza 22.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 23.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Northumberland Coastal Walk 00.00 Europolis - Lizbona (3) 00.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Floryda 01.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 02.00 Za morzem 02.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Skarby Brenty 03.00 Sail Away: Nowa Zelandia, Kalifornia 03.30 Atlas - Tahiti Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MarcoPolo z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2000 roku